Little Black Riding Hood
by ChildsHeart
Summary: Angel Night, the taster of the ForbiddenFruit of Love, hider of The Lost prophocey, daughter of an Angel and lover of well you'll just have to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:New Comer

Simple questions, but yet, there are no answers to these questions are their?

How can one love if all is taken?

How can one be protected if no ones there?

How can one laugh if all is gone but pain?

The answer to this is simple you can't, It's impossible.

All this went through her head, while she was running, she was running from what scared her most. The Dark Lord. Why you make ask is he after her? The answer is simple Angel holds onto something, a secret, and a secret that leads to ultimate power and world conquer. She didn't ask for it, she didn't want it. But she got it with know returns. Angel ran from her house as far and fast as she could, with her black cloak following her, her black and white dress remaining unharmed and her black as midnight hair flowing in the wind. Her hair went to mid back and was in a braid tied up with a white satin ribbon. Running through the forest seeing creatures of the night with her eyes. None touched her. The forest was getting thinner and she reached a castel. It was still night. Angel was tired and sore. She sat for a moment curled up in a ball and cried, knowing for the first time in years that she was weak and vulnerable. "No one here to protect me anymore." She cried she tried to calm down, it didn't work, and it made her cry harder. Angel heard a twig snap in the distance. She was scared, thinking it might be a Death Eater; she got up and ran to the doors of the castel. Bad move she was weak, sore and most of all tired. As she got up half the steps her body collapsed. Her knees landed first and most painfully then the rest of her body came crashing down hitting the stairs hard, feeling the pain erupts through her knees. She couldn't cry out in pain, for she was unconscious.

It was morning and classes were over until lunch was over. 4 boys walked out to outside for some fresh air "First day of classes and-." The boy stopped in mid sentence seeing a girl lying on the steps, clearly unconscious. "Moony go get a teacher." Said a boy. He knelt down next to her. Two boys next to him also knelt down. "How'd you think she got here?"

"I don't know... she looks like she was running though." Another boy said looking at how her hair was messed up and how her skin had cuts and bruises. "You have to wonder how her clothes stayed perfect though."

"Hmm." was all he got in reply.

"She is gorgeous though."

"Sure is wormtail."

"Professor we found her here." The boy who ran off to find a teacher came back with a stern looking professor. "Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin please go inside.

"But Professor can I please stay with her?" It was the boy that had spotted her first.

"Fine Black, but the rest inside now." The stern professor pulled out her wand swished and flicked it and the girl rose from the ground.

"Black, go to Madam Comfrey and tell her a girl will be coming."

"Yes Professor." and with that Black had run off.

When Angel woke up, she realised that her surroundings were different from the night before. She was in a bed and it was no longer night but more like Afternoon. The room she was in was white, as if she was in a hospital. "Where am I?"

"Your awake!" Angel looked where the voice came from; it was from a woman, who looked like a nurse.

"Ms where would I happen to be?"

"Hogwarts my dear, my name is Madam Pomfrey I'm the nurse of Hogwarts so would you now take this potion and you should feel better, then take the chocolate." Angel did as she was told, the potion tasted horrible, but it did make her feel better. The chocolate also helped. "Now that you've drank your potion, I must get Professor Dumbledore." With that Madam Pomfrey was gone. Angel lay there in thought, wondering if she would stay here or be sent away, yet again on the run, from Voldemort, the Death Eaters and other villains. She sat in thought for a while, until the door opened this time and came in three people, Madam Pomfrey, an older man and a Stern looking woman. "Ah I see she is awake." Angel looked at them with curiosity. "Good day to you, I'm Professor Dumbledore, you've met Madam Pomfrey and this here is Professor Mcgonagall." Professor Dumbledore was the old man; Professor Mcgonagall was the stern looking woman. "Now what might be your name?" he asked with his blue eyes twinkling, Angel felt safe and protected. "Angel Night, Professor." she said with politeness. "Miss Night, would you be a witch?" He asked a bit more serious.

"No sir, I'm a Sorceress, Keeper of Secrets." She said serious trying to remain calm and not cry, it was her fault her parents where no more, if only she could of protected them instead of them protecting her.

"A Sorceress, I thought they where long gone." professor Mcgonagall said outstand.

"No there not, I'm the last of the kind." Angel said a little sad.

"Now I'm sorry to ask this Miss Night, but why are you here?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"The Dark Lord came to my house, killed my parents, my older sister, for not joining them, I fled, even though I wanted to protect them. I ran through the forest, a great deal, I came to the steps and I collapsed then fainted."

"I see, so you have no family left?"

"No sir, no one to protect me anymore." Angel let one tear fall, but no more.

"Hogwarts is the most safest place, you can stay here. Now on the weekend I'll get someone to go with you to Diagon Ally for your schoolbooks and robes. Until then you'll have to wear what you are wearing now and you'll have to borrow the books from school. So how old are you?" Dumbledore asked

"17, January 6th, sir."

"Ah you're a 7th year, well when your ready and cleaned up, you can come to my office."

"Yes sir."

Angel closed the curtains around her bed and redid her hair with magic, put on her Black cloak/hood put her shoes on, looked in her bedside table for a hand mirror, she found a Celtic one. She looked at her reflection, her cuts had healed and bruises where nowhere to be seen. "Thank god I heal fast." She said to herself, Angel went to the bathroom to wash her face of all dirt. After she was ready she went to madam Pomfrey and asked were Professor Dumbledore's office was. "His office is down the hall, turn left, you'll come to a statue of a Griffin, the password is Cadbury chocolate."

"Thankyou Madam Pomfrey." Angel then did as she was told. When Angel got to the Headmasters door she knocked. "Come in." She heard Dumbledore's voice say, she opened the door. "Ah angel, your here to be sorted into one of the four houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindore, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Yes sir." The sorting hat was placed on Angel's head.

"Ah are Sorceress I thought I'd never see the day, now lets see, where to put you, Courage, bravery, loyalty, trustworthy and Knowledge. Interesting past, sad though, Now what's this a secret your trying to keep? Interesting, well I think the best place to put you would be Gryffindore!" Professor Dumbledore took the sorting hat of Angel's head. "Excellent, now We shall go to the Great Hall and I will introduce you the school, now Gryffindore house is to the far right. So lets go."

"Yes sir." Angel went with Professor Dumbledore to the Great hall. When she entered everyone turned to look at her. She saw how big the school was, so many students. All of them were wearing school uniform, Angel felt like she stuck out more then she would want, but she was great actress and pretended it was nothing. "Students of Hogwarts, I would like to present to you Angel Night, she has been sorted to Gryffindore." The Gryffindore house burst into a huge applause. Angel walked over to them. She sat down next to a girl with red hair and another with blonde. "Hello I'm Lily Evans." The girl with red hair said." nice to meet your acquaintance Lily, I'm Angel Night." The girl with blonde hair turned to face Angel and said

"Hello Angel, I'm Alice."

"It's also nice to meet you Alice." Angel said in return.

After dinner Angel followed Alice, and Lily to the Gryffindore common room, they chatted on the way about Hogwarts. "So Charms is my best class but I prefer potions." Lily said as they entered the common room. When they got in there they saw four boys siting on the couch, chatting away. "They're the marauders that we told you about." Alice whispered in Angel's ear.

"Really?" She whispered back. Alice nodded. Angel gave her a Watch-this-look. She walked up to the boys and said in her most innocent and sweet voice that could make anyone think she was helpless, "I heard from a professor that you guys." She indicated she one, "Found me on the steps of Hogwarts…is that true?" The four guys, Alice and Lily were shocked. Finally one of them snapped out of it.

"Yes it was us, I would be Sirius, and this is James, Remus and of-course Peter."

"Nice to meet you guys." Angel said then walked away, joined the girls and went upstairs, when upstairs she shouted, "I have to thankyou sometime soon." The boys heard the sound of a door slamming.

A/N okay this is my first story that's actually worth reading at the moment so please, please, please RATE & REVIEW

Please and Thankyous.

FoxyBoag


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remember

Hush little baby don't say a word

Lightning lit up the sky, making the clouds look purple. A little girl sat down on her bed watching it happen why her parents get ready to go out and find out something. "Mummy, where are you going?" the little girl asked. "I told your dad and I are going to protect you." she replied smiling

Mammas going to buy you a mocking bird

"Angel, come to me." A cruel voice of a man said, his red eyes showing brightly.

"No, no I want mummy." The eight-year-old let out a scream so high pitched that everyone in a two-mile radius could hear. Angel's mother came running in to her bedroom. A bird followed and attacked the man's eyes.

If that mocking bird don't sing...

"Bye, bye angel dear." came a cruel female voice. The woman chucked Angel into a lake, Angel was tied up, and she couldn't swim to the top of the lake, only drown and sink to the bottom. As she hit the water she woke-up. Angel woke-up soaked to the bone, from the water Lily through on her. "I'm sorry angel, but you wouldn't wake-up." Lily said in a sorry voice. Angel looked around the room and cried, remembering the dreams she had, drowning, the dark lord, the lightning, it scared every inch of her. "Oh Angel what's wrong." Lily said hugging her. Angel tried to stop crying and calm down, when she did she spoke. "I wasn't having a bad dream...I was having bad memories." She then cried again, knowing that her parents died to protect her and her secret, she didn't want, all she had to remember them was a Celtic ring and a silver necklace with a crystal key on it. This time she didn't calm down, she cried her self to sleep. "Lily put her down and magically dried her. Then went into her own bed. Wondering what memories could be so frightening, then she herself drifted of to sleep. The next morning angel had an extremely hot shower to wash the bad memories off. While having this shower she remembered a song her mother use to sing. She started to sing it.

When the full moon rises

And the blossoms bloom,

When the wolves out, awake,

And you dance through the night,

I will be there for you,

Through thick and thin,

'Cause when the full moon rises

I love you.

Angel jumped out the shower and changed into her uniform, magically dried her hair, put it into a braid. Then off to breakfast she went.

When she got there, she saw only a few people were up, one of them was Lily. "Morning Lily." She said to her while she sat down and put 2 pancakes on her plate then added maple syrup. "Morning Angel, you all right this morning?" She asked, meaning last night when she was having bad memories.

'Yeah I'm all right now, thanks for waking me up, and for being there, most of the people I knew wouldn't care."

"I'll be there with and for you, through thick and thin."

"And I, you lily."

Later in her first class potions

"Okay class, today you'll be partnered with someone, Lily Evans and Severus Snape." Lily winced; she rather would have been partnered with James. "Figures they'd put the best potion master together." Said Alice. "James Potter and Bellatrix Black.

"What!" James shouted

"You heard me Mr Potter." eventually everyone was paired aside from Sirius and Angel. "Well Mr Black, you've got the new student."

"Sweet." Angel said under her breath, she was able to go with a prankster, she could show off a prank she knew with the potion they were making, the sweet dream, potion, if you accidentally add one more ingredient to the end of the potion. "So Angel how good are you with this potion?" Sirius asked

"Well on the board it says, turn 3 ties clock ways but if you do it anti 4 times the dreams will become your favourite, though when that happens you talk very loud, so I suggest that if you have dirty dreams as your favourite, you should not try this when your sleeping over someone's house."

"Well let's try it your way." He said. When they were done angel decided to try out a prank.

"Hey Sirius want to see what happens to Snape when we add one more ingredient, Slughorns already checked there's and they got 99."

"I bet it won't be any good from an amateur." He said, but all Angel did was smirk then pulled out her wand called Lily over and told her they wanted to know if the potion looked right. Then levitated two-snake skin and a powdered dragon tooth into Snape's potion. "Hey Sirius watch this, 3 2 1 DUCK!" BOOM! Everything went hot pink. Aside from Angel and Sirius, they had ducked at the last moment. "I'm so not an amateur." Angel said, Sirius decided to test out her pranking skills in other classes.

"If you can prank every teacher we have today and at dinner prank the Slytherin we'll accept you into our group."

"Fine then." Charms was next, then herbology.

In charms they were learning the smiling charm, Angel decided this class would be easy, she charmed professor Flitwicks chair to sing the ABC when ever he said I or A, which was a lot. She didn't get caught, or did he think the marauders did that. In herbology Angel made the teacher say the opposite to what she wanted to say in every seconde sentence. Transfiguration was third, this is the hard class She thought, what to do... Ah I got it! This time they were learning about animagus, Angel knew all about this she did her prank, every time someone spoke, she'd laugh at them. She asked what an animagus is Remus put his hand up "Yes Mr Lupin." Professor Mcgonagall said

"An ani..." But he was cut of from Professor Mcgonagall laughing her head off, and since laughing, when one-person starts others start to laugh, the whole class was laughing until the bell went to go.

"So Angel what have you got for the Slytherin's?" James asked, Sirius had told the guys his bet with Angel; none of them thought she could do it though. "You doubt me don't you?"

"To be honest, we don't think you could get them all." James said with amusement on his face.

"Well Mr. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and lupin, watch and learn." She said then walked off with Lily.

"What was that about?" Lily asked. Angel told her about the bet." Well as long as you still my friend I'm happy."

"Yeah, I'm going to prank the marauders though."

"Well they deserve it."

"Exactly, Lily so I'm going to start, be right back." And with that Angel ran off, to who knows where.

At dinner Angel sat with Lily and waited for the fun to start. When everyone was in the hall, Angel and Lily walked out and started their magic. She first changed her voice to a low deep male voice then made her voice louder. "WELCOME to Hogwarts ballet, today we have the Slytherin's and the marauders dancing Swan Lake." And they did, though not by their own will. When it was done the whole school including Professor Dumbledore, were laughing. Angel spoke again "This presentation was brought to you by Anger & Lust, two girls who thought that they deserved It." no one knew it was angel and lily, because they were outside. But were watching through a secret passageway. Angel found this passageway when accidentally tripping over a rug and grabbed hold of a candle only for it to turn with her clinging onto it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Falling in Water

"When I get my hands on her, I'm going to-"

"To what exactly Mr Black." Angel said from behind, just coming out of the secret passage way.

"To be very nice to you." He said uncertainly.

"Ha and I'm a pixie." she said laughing at the thought.

"Well now you mention it..." He said smirking; all Angel did was walk closer to him and said to him in barely a whisper of a voice.

"Looks can be diseasing." And walked off without another word, then when in a good distance she started mumbling to her self, "The nerve a pixie, pfft." And long string of words that were very colourful. Not noticing that a not so nice someone sneaked up behind her and she was suddenly wrapped in silver chains. The first thought that ran through her head was to scream. She opened up her mouth and-

"Silenco." She was silenced not a word could be spoken, she tried to see who the caster of the spell was, but her head wouldn't turn far enough. She knew that it wasn't a prank or anything like that for one, the metal was to tight, 2 they would be laughing their head off right now and 3 the voice that shouted the spell was cold and cruel nothing like any Gryffindore's or Hufflepuff's not even a Ravenclaw was that cruel, no it had to be a Slytherin and it had to be one that wanted payback. Well that narrows it down, there are at lest five hundred

Slytherin's. She thought to herself sarcastically. Then she heard the footsteps from the caster of the spell come closer and spoke in the cruel, cold voice she had heard before. "Were going to go for a swim, no let me rephrase that you're going for a swim." Angel recognised that voice it was Lucius Malfoy Blood son-of-a She was caught out of her thought when she felt herself get lifted of the ground. Surely someone would hear her, see her, but no one did. "There's an interesting distraction on at the moment if you're wondering why no one there is no one here to save you." He said and dropped her to the ground, the night was cloudy and dark, Angel was terrified, it was Deja Vu all over again, she knew what would happen and she was scared, knowing, she couldn't scream, she couldn't be seen, nor saved and she was scared knowing she would die in water, her favourite element.

" Bye Angel dear, the Dark Lord says to say hello." Then she felt herself get lifted of the ground and then the spell was dropped and she fell, the chains still wrapped around her tightly helping her sink, when she hit the water there was great pain as she felt her legs slice on a sharp rock then continuing to sink into the darkness, just like her dream, but she didn't wake up, didn't get to see Lily, only darkness. She couldn't swim with her legs and arms tied up, making her heavier and sink, her sight was the first sense to go then her hearing, but as she sunk she felt the chains leave her and she felt something touch her, but not before she fell unconcience.

When she woke up, she saw white first, thinking she was dead she started to become scared again, she looked around the room and saw that it was like a hospital. Then the memories of the night before came back into her head.

"Who's my saviour?" she said out loud by accident

"That would be Mr. Black." A healer said, startling Angel.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, now here's a potion after you drink this you can leave, but only if you can walk properly, you've been out for a week." This news shocked Angel

"A week." She repeated, then drank the vile potion and made a disgusting face. The healer checked she was all right before allowing her to change into new clothes.

"You all right to leave?" The healer, who Angel found out, was named Ms. Rosen.

"Yeah I am, but where are my friends?" Angel started to doubt that they really cared.

"Well they have class now, though, a young Mr. Black tried to skip it to see you."

This made Angel feel so much better, they did care, and they were just in class.

"Thankyou for your help." And without looking back, she walked out of the hospital wing to the common room. When she got to the fat lady portrait she realised, she didn't know the new password,

"Damnit." she said and turned on heel, looking for a fellow Gryffindore.

"Look prongs, I'm going to put my books back then I'm going to check on her." It was the voice of Sirius Black

"I think you've got a crush on her." this time it was James Potter speaking.

"Do not that's just your little undersized brain talking, I couldn't like her like that." He said, though a bit uncertain of what he just said.

Angel decide to be only a tad mean.

"Oh well I shan't ask you out for this Hogsmede weekend."

She said knowing this got their attention, turned back around the corner and walked off, waiting to hear it.

"WHAT!"

There it was, the shout of Black, she was sure she got his attention. So decided to still play her game of cat and mouse, turned around and walked back to them.

"Well you said it yourself ' I couldn't like her that way,' they were your exact words, I'm sorry to say that I don't like you that way either."

She was lying through her teeth for the last bit of her sentence; thank god she could act so well.

"Well what I meant to say -"

He was cut off by Angel putting her hand up and made a face that could make even a Slytherin feel way to guilty.

"Not another word, I'm very sure you hate me."

Then she did an over dramatic exit and ran away to an empty classroom.

"Ha! Got him there."

She said looking out the keyhole when she felt someone tap her.

"Got who there, was it someone I know?" It was a sly voice that brought chills up Angel's spine.

-- Ha cliffy, my first at that... I think, oh well, any who just want to say please if any one would, could you please make a banner, please and thankyous

TJB--

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Knifey Dreams

"No one you know." Angel said turning around slowly; already knowing whom it was by their voice. "Oh but I'd like to know." He said smirking.

"But it's none of your business." Angel said in a very innocent way.

"But it is, since you were running away from me." Angel took a step forward and said

"Well I was…"

"Scared?" He asked "Frighten, or maybe insulted?" He took a step backwards.

"Maybe I was, maybe it was an act." She smiled after saying this.

"Well, are you scared now?" He took a step forward. Angel took one back.

"No." She said uncertainly

"Oh, but I think you are, but what are you scared of? Me? Or maybe what I'm going to do hmm?" He took another step forward and Angel took another one back hitting the wall but not noticing.

"I don't know what you mean." She said acting not as well as she could.

"Well maybe this will help." Sirius kissed her and to Angels surprise she kissed back. Sirius's body pressed against hers, who's body was against the wall. Angel's mind was shut down and heart had taken over, until Angel opened her eyes and actually switched on her mind. She broke this kiss and said under her breath.

" I can't do this, not so soon."

Sirius was confused, never had a girl ever broke this kiss and said no, it was always him who broke the kiss or an interruption, never the girl.

"Look Sirius I'm sorry, but…not now, not so soon." Angel said before running away, for real this time. **I can't nor won't do this; I'm not aloud to. No love in my life. Ever.** Angel thought as she ran to Gryffindore tower not stopping. She ran up the stairs into the bathroom and locked the door. Then silently cried, never making a sound. She cried silently to sleep.

A girl sat in the mud, crying. Her mother came over and asked what was wrong, the girl replied with "I'm not going to have a Happily ever after am I mummy?" The mother held the crying three year old and whispered into her ear. "Of course you will, things just need to happen first."

A fourteen year old sat on a swing, which was hanging on an oak tree, humming a tune that had no words. But yet, when played on the piano, could send even the most angriest person to happiness. Swinging on the swing, she continued humming, in the distance she could see a group of people coming towards her. She ran, to a house, and ran to her mother saying the 'people' were here, that they needed to escape.

Knife drawn ready to attack the chained girl on the wall. The girl cried silently never saying a word; the man walked forward and whispered into the girl's ear "Any last words?" She shook her head and continued to let the tears fall. The knife was stabbed into her stomach. Angel woke up and looked at her stomach which was in pain, there sticking out of it was an knife. "Shit." She stood up slowly and went into the common room, no one looked at her until she said two words. "Help me." Then falling to the ground unconscious.

"She should be fine, I expect her to wake up in about 3 days." The sound of a woman's voice Angel did not recognize.

"Can I stay by her until then?" It was a male voice Angel recognized.

"Sirius?" She asked half conscience.

"Yeah, it's me Angel." He said in a soft voice. The healer came quickly when she realised Angel had awoken.

"You're a determined one aren't you, 18 hours knocked out and loss of blood, most people would be knocked out for days." When she had cleaned Angel's wounds, she made her drink a potion, which was to insure her healing faster.

"Now Mr Black stays with her until I come back with the Head Master." When she left, Sirius turned to face her and asked her

"What happened?" Angel thought back and tried to remember

"Well I went sleep after what happened between us and I fell asleep in the bathroom, I had a dream about my past…mostly, the end of my dream a guy stuck a knife in my stomach, I cried out in pain. When I woke up my stomach hurt, I got up from the bed, which someone placed me in…probably Lily… I hope, and then I walked down the stairs said Help and fell unconscious." Sirius looked at her trying to read if this was true or not. Finally he said,

"I believe you." Then Professor Dumbledore walked in with the healer and asked Angel to tell him what happened. Angel repeated her story when done Dumbledore asked, "Do you remember what the man looked like or who he was?"

"I know exactly who he was, Daniel Thoms, one of the Wolf members. Their an organization, much like Voldemort, only they not going to kill mud bloods and halfs only those who don't follow them. Like a less evil Voldemort group you could say."

"I see." Dumbledore said while in thought. "Do you know where they live?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"No I don't, they move around a lot, they like to blend in with the crowd, so they could be a student and we won't know." Angel said remembering that her best friends abandoned her because she refused to join a group who like power, money and control. "What do you mean they could be a student?"

"They can be of any age from once your fourteen they think your old enough to kill."

"That's terrible." Sirius said. He wanted to say something since he hadn't for a while and that seemed like the opportune moment.

"Indeed it is Mr Black, now I think that you both should get some rest you both are very tired from today, Mr Black you shall go to Gryffindore tower, without complaints, you to miss Night." Sirius quickly shut his mouth as The Head master said this.

"And you will both sleep well." Professor Dumbledore left after he spoke.

"Well I guess I'll leave." Sirius said then kissed Angel on the cheek and went of to Gryffindore tower. When the door closed Angel rest her head on the pillow and went to sleep dreaming of kissing (nothing else), Sirius Black.

"Morning Dear, if your stomach doesn't hurt to much, your aloud to leave." Angel stood up for the healer and told her.

"It only hurts a little bit, the potion did its job."

"Well I would suggest that you don't try to lift anything to heavy."

"Okay, thankyou for your trouble." Angel said as she was leaving. Angel walked towards Gryffindore tower, but as she did she realized someone was following her. **Who the hell is up at 6 in the bloody morning?** She thought and continued walking the deserted halls.

Finally she came to the Fat Lady, "Tinkerbell." She said the portrait opened for her. She went to her room and had a shower, then changed into a pair of jeans and black & pink t-shirt that said 'Angel of Darkness.' In glittery, pink, writing. When she came out the bathroom all her dorm mates were all asleep except Lily.

"Morning Lily."

"Morning how are you feeling?"

"Much better, but pranking the boys would make me feel better." She said Innocently

"I know what you mean, their all asleep so how about an 'air freshener?'" Lily asked. Angel nodded.

In the boys dorm they were all happily sleeping…that was until a loud noise woke them up. "Sorry guys I thought this was air freshener." The two girls said then they ran down stairs laughing their heads off.

"You think the know we woke them up on purpose?" Lily asked

"Nah doubt it." Angel said, they continued laughing until Angel calmed down and said,

"You're a bit more carefree now, did you notice?"

"Yeah, it's fun pranking the marauders, especially James." After saying this she turned pink.

Pretending not to hear this Angel said, "Come on go change and we'll go to breakfast." as her stomach rumbled for pancakes and maple syrup. When Lily came down in pale blue jeans and a baby pink tank, She and Angel went to breakfast.

"Yummy, pancakes." Angel spoke as she arrived and started to stack her plate.

"God Angel, your eating more then I do in a day."

"So? It's pancakes, with lots of maple syrup." As they were eating the boys came in from their 'early' wakeup call.

"Stupid girls." Sirius mumbled as they walked to Gryffindore table.

"We are not stupid, we just thought you needed to wakeup a couple of hours early." Angel said and went back to eating her pancakes.

"So Evans W-"

"No Potter."

"Oh why." He whined

"Because." Lily said and the two continued to bicker on.

"Hey Angel, want to go to Hogsmede with me today." Sirius asked.

Angel thought about it and her answer was "Why?"

"Err…because we could buy chocolate."

"Lets go." She said quickly standing up.

"Whoa, wait a seconde, we need to wait until eleven."

"Damn, wait, Lily."

"Yes Angel." Lily said as she stopped fighting with James.

"Say yes to James, please." She asked in an 8 year old voice.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, he's a bighead-"

"Just say yes and we can double date."

"Fine."

"YES!" Angel and James said at the same time.

"Okay I'm going to go put on some make-up on." Lily said and walked off to the Gryffindore Tower.

At eleven the four of them (Lily, Angel, Sirius and James.) were talking and waiting for the carriages "So where should we go first?" Lily asked all of them. "Candy shop, where they sell lots and lots of **chocolate**." Angel said jumping up and down. "Okay calm down, we'll go they're then the three broomsticks and then we'll play by ear." Sirius said, calming down Angel who overly

"Okay, hey look there's a free carriage, get it before someone else does." Lily said. They got in the carriage and started to talk about this and that. When they arrived Angel went off looking for the 'Candy Store.' "Sirius, I want chocolate." Angel whined

"Don't worry, we turn left here." He said in an amused voice. Lily who wasn't as amused and more dark, wouldn't talk to James. James was upset over this and said. "Would you like some candy"

Lily took this as an insult and said, "What you think I'm poor or something?" Angel who overheard this said, "Lily he was trying to be nice, you make it sound as if he asked you if he could buy some new school things, I'm mean seriously." As they turned down the street, Angel's eyes lit up and she started to drag everyone inside. "I'll buy all these." She said putting what looked like thousands of chocolate, chocolate covered or chocolate centred lollies. "Shit Angel, you're a serious Chocoholic." Sirius said as he saw the lollies on the counter. "That'll be 16 galleons and 12 sickels please." The checkout chick said. "Sure." Angel handed her the money, and waited for the others to pay. After they headed off to the Three Broomsticks. After they ordered four butterbeers they had a bit of chitchat. "So I was thinking maybe, we'd split and meet up later?" Sirius said out of the blue. "Yeah that's a good idea." Agreed James, thinking of alone time with Lily. Angel thought about it and decieded that Lily needed to get along with James annd if this was the only way, then this would be what she had to do. "I agree." Angel said. Lily wasn't happy about this, but it was 3 against 1 no way of winning. She sent a glare Angel's way meaning I'll-get-you-back-later. Angel and Sirius stood up and left the bar. After walking around mindlessly Sirius asked, "Want to see the shrieking shack?" Angel, who thought that it would be way cool, answered with "Yes of course." And away they went, turning around. "Wow, it's looks so creepy, lets get a closer look." Angel said as they arrived. She jumped the barbed wire fence and got a closer look. "It looks like such a crack house."

"Crack house what's that?"

"It's an abanded house that has been used for sex and people sell illegal drugs in."

"Nah, it's not a crack house, people are to scared to go any closer then the fence."

"Why?" Angel questioned.

"They think it's haunted." Sirius said, while smirking.

"You know something don't you."

"Nah not really." Angel was convinced, but she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer, even if she kept pestering him. Sirius then broke the silence with a question Angel was dreading to answer. "Why'd you run off on me when we kissed?" Angel couldn't lie so she told the truth. "I'm not aloud to fall in love, date, anything, I'm not aloud." She answered it quietly. Sirius didn't get this so he asked again. "But why?"

"Because, I'm a not a witch." Angel answered, she didn't want to lie anymore to anyone, especially one she had started, to develop feelings for. Sirius knew she wasn't lieing because she looked sad yet serious. "What? your not a muggle, I know that, so what are you if your not a witch."

"A Sorceress Secret."

"What the hell is that?"

"I'm a witch except that, I know a secret to end the war, yet, It can kill millions good and bad." Tears started to come to her eyes around this time. "I don't want to be a murderer." Now the tears started to fall. "Even if my whole family is dead." Now the tears were falling and fast, she crouched and put her hands to her eyes. When she calmed down she spoke agaqin "They told me that, Angel's are not aloud…not at all." She then cried her eyes out, by now Sirius was holding and soothing her. "Not aloud to love?" he asked. She nodded her head. "I am not a witch, but a sorceress keeper, secrets to be exact, I was made, not born. I was made out of the elements, I hold the secret of the world, the secret of who will win the war, the secret on how to stop it on happening, the secret of where the magic hides, the magic of the lost prophecy." She stood up, took a deep breath and cleaned herself up. "Please don't say anything, about what you heard to anyone, not even a marauder, that's the last thing I need." She said then muttered an apology.

"It's alright, I won't say a word, but would you tell me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I do not own Any of the marauders or Hogwarts or anything, except, the wolf, Angel and the plot

Chapter 5: Dreams of Torment

Creatures with masks were chanting, while a young girl, was tied down by silver chains.

"Body of Earth."

"Character of Fire."

"Song of Wind."

"Movement of Water."

"Art of Earth."

"Kisses of Fire."

"Soul of Wind."

"Child of Water."

The chanting seized and one of the masked creatures moved forward with a sacred knife. The masked creature brought the knife to the girl's stomach. The girl, who was tied up, in nothing but her under garments, was awake and terrified. The creature drew a Crescent Moon and a wreath on the girl. He then moved to her upper chest, just under the breasts, and drew, with the knife, a sword with snakes wrapping around it. The girl screamed in pain as this was drawn on her. A curse showing she would be theirs soon enough. Angel's scream went even more ear piercing. The dagger smashed, but all of it went onto her, hard and deep in the skin.

Angel woke up, looked under her covers. "Shit." She said. **I** **shouldn't have gone to bed early.** The blood leaked out, fast and no one was here, they were done stairs, doing homework and chatting. She fell unconscious again.

When she woke up, she wasn't in her Dorm, but in the Hospital Wing. **If Sirius has saved me again, there's no living with him. **She waited 5 minutes before someone came"Ah Miss Night, your awake," Came the voice of the Healer.

"Yes Ms. Err…who saved me this time?" Angel asked

"Um…Miss Evans, I believe."

"Okay, when am I aloud to leave?"

"Tomorrow, if you're well enough to walk, nasty marks on your stomach." She said, Angel groaned, and looked under the sheets to her stomach.

"Bloody hell." She said.

"Well here's some potion for the cuts and another one for a dreamless sleep, when you wake up there will be another one to drink for the cuts again, understand?

"Yes." Angel took two of the three potions and went to sleep, dreaming of nothing.

When Angel woke up she drank the third potion, she then waited in her bed for something to happen. After half an hour she heard voices, "Can we see her now?" Whined a boy. Angel knew these voices well, even though she knew them for a couple of days she still knew them well. "Only if she's awake." Came the voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"He guys." Angel called out to them.

"Ah she's awake, lets go visit her." Came the oh-so-sly voice of James.

"Indeed." Sirius said in a mock villain voice.

"Get over here now or I will be forced to hex you." Angel shouted.

"We're coming, we're coming." They pulled open the curtains.

"So how you feeling today missy?"

"Do you need to ask? I was sleeping peacefully and some maniac of a killer thought it be fun to draw all over me, not realising I have a high pitch scream, decided to make me pay dearly for not going to his side of evil and torment, while another maniac thought it would be fun to dunk me in water and see how long I'd live." She took another breath and said, "So how are you?" Needless to say the guys were in shock from Angel outburst. James finally snapped out of it, and said, "Fine, lots of homework and assignments, you know the usual."

"Yeah what Prongs said." Sirius said in a Far-away-voice

"Eh… Padfoot, snap out of it." James said snapping his fingers in front of Sirius

"We lost him mate." Angel said.

"What?" Sirius said finally snapping out of his 'Far-away-trance.'

"What are you looking at?" James asked

"Nothing…so Angel can you leave today?"

"I don't know let me ask…MADAM POMFREY!"

"Normally when someone asks, they don't intend on shouting, eh Prongs?"

"Yep."

"Yes dear?"

"Can I leave now…please?" She whined

"Only if you're able to walk out of here."

"Sure am." Angel said, jumped out of bed and shooed the boys out so she could change into her robes.

When changed, she and the boys went to lunch.

"I'm so starved."

"I agree, do you Padfoot?"

"Do you need to ask Prongs?"

"Sure do lets go." The three of them sped off to The Great Hall. When their Angel started to stack her plate with lots of food, which included salads, ham, cheese, cherries and a drink of lemon water. "What class do we have next?" Angel asked after eating her food.

"Um…Transfiguration." Remus answered, who had also finished eating his lunch.

"Well let's go." With that Angel dragged the boys away from the food and to Transfiguration classroom. They had made it just in time.

"Today we'll be learning about animagus and transformation." She said then swished her wand, the words started to appear in her neat handwriting. "Write these notes down and read page 79 of your text books." Everyone did this, that is to say everyone but two boys, whose names happen to be Sirius Black and James Potter. They were having a quill fight, much like a sword fight, only they use quills instead of swords. Angel got annoyed with the noise they were making and put a silencing charm on them. She then changed their quills into birds, so they were now sword fighting with birds. Needless to say Professor Mcgonagall heard the birds squawk. "Boys what in Merlins name are you doing?" She was so mad, you could basically see smoke coming out of her nose.

"We were fighting with quills, then all of a sudden, they turned into birds." James sounded like an eight year old who was very surprised.

"Detention both of you tonight at six."

"Yes Professor." The boys said in union

"Now get to work." The boys didn't need to be told twice, they were furiously writing, okay they were taking their time.

That night when Angel fell asleep, she didn't dream bad dreams as usual, this time she actually dreamt of her family.

When she woke up she was happy, she had bought an outfit for the masquerade ball, the outfit was a fallen angel costume her makeup was gothic , the outfit made her figure stand out, and her legs look longer, her hair would be done in a French roll. Her mask was black with red glitter and was held onto the face by magic, a head-piece was in her hair, It was silver with a red stone that would be on her forehead. She would wear deep red lipstick a pale but deep blush and her silver necklace and ring. Her outfit was a blood red with black lace and corset, it was in a Mortica Adams style.

Lily was going as a faerie, she was a leaf green cocktail, ballerina sort of outfit, with a green and brown wings and her hair was put up in a ballerina bun and her shoes were black high-heel sandals.

A/N Hey, I've ony got one review, either you don't like my story, or it's to short, please, please, please tell me what you think.

FoxyBoag


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders (Yet) but in a couple of years (When dear J.K meets the Grim) I shall own them MWAHHAHAHA. **

Chapter 6:

After a night full of dancing and eating and of course having many spike drinks (but not to many.), Angel went to sleep, She had danced with many boys, but didn't no any of them. **My first dance with boys, so many asked who I was only one knew who I actually was, by my laugh. I know who he was, no one knew him either. **She thought as she was falling to sleep.

Angel's dreams were getting dirtier by the night, but hadn't gone to far, the furthest she had gone was when she started to take his oh so sexy shirt off, but she always had woken up before it got anymore interesting, this frustrated her, which made her angry at herself for fancying him when it was forbidden. It happened again that night, when she woke up she remembered the dream. "Damn woke-up again." Angry as she was that it didn't go further she had a shower a cold one to help forget, got ready for classes and went down to breakfast, ate her breakfast, went to class, ate her lunch, more class, have dinner, do home-work then go to sleep, a month and a half of this went by, Lily and James got together (sort-of, they really just started to hug, Lily saw he wasn't a big-head, prick, player, but he was sweet, caring and kind if need be, he just didn't show it.) and Lily invited Angel for Christmas. "I'd love too Lily." Was her answer.

"Well, James is throwing a New Years party and I sort of excepted to go, that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Cool well, we leave in two days alright?"

"Yep, that's fine, I've finished my Christmas shopping what about you?"

"Ages ago." The two girls laughed, knowing that neither had started.

Two days later Lily, Angel and the Marauders, were on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius was sitting across form Angel, next to Remus and Peter, who was across from Lily who was sitting next to Angel, who was sitting next to James. Lily and Remus were in a conversation on a book by Mike Flemington; James was playing exploding Snap with Angel and Sirius, while Peter was dozing off. "Shit, Angel you have won again." James said with Sirius's and his face covered in ash. "Yeah, I use to play it with my family on the weekend after I'd done all of my school work." She said remembering her family, how much fun it was to play exploding snap with them.

"No wonder you're so good, with all that practice."

"Yep I agree, even if you're flirting with her Pads." Lily and Angel exchanged looks that read Pads-as-in-pads and a few giggles, the guys didn't notice much of this.

"Moving off that subject, are you and Lily coming to James's party this New Years eve?"

"Yep, wouldn't miss it." Angel said

"Sure are." Lily replied

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, its all ways fun." Remus said

"Good, 'cause I already told my folks that you're all coming."

"Oh bugger parents, sorry can't come then." Angel said in a joking voice.

"Please come, Sirius will be there, we all know how much you love each other." This got James a slap on the head by Sirius.

"I'm in." Angel said in a fake excited voice.

When the train ride was over, the Marauders, Angel and Lily went to find the parents.

"Angel This is my mother, Janet and my father, John."

"Pleasure to meet you Angel." Janet said holding out her hand.

"Same here Mrs Evans." Angel took the hand and shook it.

"I agree, it's a pleasure to meet one of Lily's friends." John said also holding out his hand; Angel took the hand and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

The girls and the parents hopped in a VW and went off to Lily's house; Angel questioned why her sister wasn't here.

"My sister Petunia is sort of with her fiancé Vernon Dursley so they won't be here to meet me, also she thinks I'm a freak, 'cause of my magic."

"Oh that's sad."

"Yeah well, she's moved out of home so yeah."

"So how long does it take to get to your house?"

" About an hour and half from the station."

"Cool."

"This is your house?"

"Yep, it's so homey."

"Yeah, it's way cool."

"I'll show you my room."

"Is that where I'm staying?"

"Yep."

"On with the room." Angel said in an over dramatic voice.

Lily's room was a mint green and white walls with a forest green for the carpet, her bed was a double and their was a sleeping bag on a mattress for Angel which ironically had a hallow on it. Christmas was the next day and the girls stayed up all night gossiping about what to wear and what they got for whom, plus did some of their school work, which they would finish the next day.

"Wake-up Lily, It's Christmas Morning." Angel said in Lily's ear. Angel, on Christmas, was like a little kid with a hundred bucks, in a candy store Lily shot up and hit Angel in the process, both girls were in pain. "OWW." They said at once. After they recovered they went to the presents. "Okay Lily, this ones from me." When Lily unwrapped the odd shaped package she found out it was a book on Advanced Charms and a necklace that said My Best Friend on it; it flashed a picture of Angel quickly. Everyone had now opened all their hgifts, everyone but Angel. "Angel this one's from the Marauders."

"Pretty big and heavy." Angel opened it and inside the very large box the size of a small table and weighed about an elephant, was a large amount of chocolate. "Oh yummy."

"Okay this one's from me and my family." Angel opened it and it was a silver charm bracelet with a single charm on it, which said Best Friends 4 Life.

"I thought I could buy you a charm for birthdays and Christmas's."

"Oh yeah, I'm loving this."

"Angel what should I wear? The black boob tube with the flared denim jeans or the white neck halter with the mini black skirt?"

"The latter, so what about me? Micro mini short shorts with the white crop top and bell sleeve's or the mini skirt with my black t-shirt with a pink Capricorn and writing?

"The first one with black 1 inch high heels."

"Okay but you have to have your hair in a braid."

"Fine but your's is going to be done in a French twist with a trial."

Well let's change and we'll leave for the party in…2 hours, shit we're behind schedule."

"Potter house." Angel dropped the floo powder and Lily followed lead.

When they arrive Sirius and James were waiting at the fireplace. "Love the outfits girls."

"Well let's party." People are people started to arrive. Remus showed up but Peter did not. "Glass of wine?" Angel offered to Lily

"No thanks."

"Your loss." Angel gulped it down, after a couple of drinks she went to find Sirius. "Hey Sirius, how good are you at dancing?"

"Better then you."

"Bet you can't tango."

"Bet I can." Angel changed the music to El Tango De Roxanne. People came to see what they were going to do when the music changed. They started to circle each other and then they moved closer, Sirius's hands went to her back, while hers went to his shoulders. They went into a circle then his right her left caught each other and they went left for Angel, right for Sirius. They walked that way for five paces then Sirius dipped Angel brought her up and they quickly changed direction. After repeating this a few times, Sirius spun Angel caught her, dipped and the song was over.

"That was fun." Sirius said. The crowd that had surrounded them cheered.

"Never knew you could dance like that." Angel said to him.

"Never knew you could."

"I'm full of surprises plus I'm half drunk."

"Same."

"Padfoot, you never told me you could dance." James shouted as he made his way to them.

"Yeah well, so what, everyone has secrets." He said eyeing Angel.

Angel saw this and whispered in his ear, "Sometimes, I want to forget, you helped me with that kiss." She winked and walked off to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance wildly but sexily. After awhile she went and grabbed another wine only white instead of red. Closed her eyes for a couple of seconds

"Haven't you had enough?"

"I can hold my alcohol Sirius, what about you?"

"Fine as ever."

Maybe it was because they were drunk, maybe because of hormones but for what ever reason they started to make-out, they moved away from the table and to the wall, that's were they continued make-out.

"Hey not in my house."

"Sorry prongs, we'll move outside." Sirius said. They went outside and continued to make-out. While this was happening the fire works for a Happy New Year started.

Neither Sirius nor Angel noticed this. They were busy with moving to a room with silk sheets and pillows they had a night of passion.

Angel woke-up. "You alright?" It was Sirius, he happened to be in a chair next to her bed at the Potters. Angel was shocked he was there and jumped backwards. "Bad dream?"

"No." **Shit, I could of lied but nooo instead I tell the truth, some actress I am.** She thought as she rolled over facing away from Sirius

"Oh you were mumbling my name." Angel blushed at this and went as far to the side as possible. Sirius reached out to touch her. Angel fell of the bed from his touch, which had scared her. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place for Sirius. "You weren't having a bad dream."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Angel said climbing back into the bed still on the edge.

"You were dreaming about me, in a kinky way."

"Your right it wasn't a bad dream, it was a night mare." **I'm never ever getting drunk again.**

"Just so you know the real thing is better the a dream."

With that Angel fell asleep.

A/N okay first person to guess where she fell unconcience gets a reward of choosing the name for a girl. (I tell you later what the reason is.)


End file.
